Reality TV
by horselover65
Summary: Sam is competing in a TV show and the winner marries Jake. They never met but will Sam win or will someone else win?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Sam and Jake have never met. Also sorry about my grammar, and if I don't have commas in the right places. I am trying to get better at grammar though. Also if you haven't heard the song In Love With The Girl by Luke Bryan you should look it up. It is amazing!**

* * *

><p>Bryanna was the only one home, and was watching TV while Sam and Wyatt were out buying supplies. As she was flipping through the stations a commercial came on about a new reality TV show.<p>

"Is your daughter twenty-two or older? Are you worried that she won't ever find true love? Well your worries are over. Send us a letter saying all you can about your daughter and if the guy likes it he will get her a plane ticket. She will then come to Farmington Kentucky. The girl must be twenty-one or older. But no older then twenty-five. To find more about what to do go to our website findlove. com. (This website is made up) the end date for the letters is tomorrow."

When the commercial was done Bryanna ran to the laptop, and typed in the website. As she read she noticed that the guy was named Jake Ely and that he seemed cute. It also said that he was a runner, rodeo star, and also starred in movies as rodeo champions. So of course he was rich. He lived on a farm in Kentucky. Bryanna clicked on what happen if she got picked. TV cameras would be everywhere except in bathrooms and bedrooms. The cameras would be there for the TV show so the people watching the show would know what was happening. After a couple of months Jake would pick the girl he wanted to marry. Bryanna liked the setup and started writing the letter.

Dear New TV Show,

I think I have the perfect girl. Her name is Sam and she grew up on a ranch her whole life. She is twenty-two and works hard. She loves horses, and every other animal you can name. In her free time she likes to ride and be with her horses. She trains horses for a living but doesn't make a ton of money. She is not a girly girl and loves to have fun. She hates wearing dresses, but loves her jeans. She loves kids and is one of the calmest people. She is very stubborn but in a good way. She has had a couple of accidents with riding. She got attacked by a cougar while riding. The worst one was when her old horse she fell off of it and he kicked her in the head. That's all.

Bryanna

She then attached a picture, and then printed a form about what you had to read, and sign. Bryanna signed the form since Sam didn't know about this. The form stated that Sam has to allow cameras to follow her. Also that she realized that anything they record goes on the TV.

Bryanna then sent everything through speed mail so it would get there in two hours.

Bryanna went into Sam's room to start packing for her when she noticed that Sam had no good clothes. In disgust Bryanna called one of her friends that was a fashion designer.

"Hey Gracie Sam is going to do one of those reality TV shows and she needs outfits so go shopping and get outfits that would work. The guy is twenty-five and Sam is twenty-two. He lives on a farm in Kentucky. I need you here in an hour." Bryanna hung up not giving her friend a chance to say one word. Bryanna then heard the doorbell ring two hours later and opened the door to find Gracie with at least two hundred shopping bags.

"Hi Bryanna go I got suitcases so I need you to put all of her shorts in one and everything else. I got her shorts which are short shorts of course and then some normal. I got her mini dresses and full length dresses. I got her some shirts that are all different. Then I got her some heels and other shoes. Skirts I got her miniskirts and then full length ones. I got her sunglasses, jewelry, oh and I got her makeup to wear."

Together they worked on putting everything in suitcases and smiled when it took up ten suitcases.

Sam then walked in and noticed the suitcases.

"Wow who is moving out?" Sam asked hoping that the answer was Cody was back from college.

"Sam you are leaving for Kentucky tomorrow morning so get ready for that and someone by the name of Ely's limo will pick you up. As soon as you get there they will give you a copy of what you are doing. The suitcases are all yours and you will be staying there for at LEAST six months." Bryanna smiled at Sam who was looking shocked.

"WHAT!"

The telephone rang just then and Bryanna ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is the reality TV show Sam has been accepted. She will leave at six in the morning tomorrow." The person hung up and Bryanna took Sam and made sure that Sam packed everything she needed while Sam had no idea what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was kinda boring but trust me this story will get way better!<strong>


	2. Arriving

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel awful! Summer is coming up so you can expect more updates! Thanks for reading. This chapter is dedicated to clh09**.

* * *

><p>"Guys I need to know what is happening. Why am I packing suitcases? Why do I have ten of them? I know I am leaving, but for what? I can't leave my horses, and this farm!" Sam cried looking so confused.<p>

"Sam it is a surprise. All you have to do is go to Kentucky. You will be staying on a farm. That's all I am going to tell you. Please do this for me I think what you will be doing is good for you." Bryanna walked out of the room chuckling to herself.

Sam walked went a sat on her bed, and soon fell asleep. Sam woke up the next morning to see Bryanna, and eight of her friends there.

"What the heck? It is three in the morning. Let me sleep, and I won't press charges for ruining my beauty sleep." Sam numbly told them waving her hand away.

"No can do Sam. We have work to do. Go take a shower." Bryanna told Sam pulling her out of bed.

"Fine. You better be happy." Sam muttered walking into the bathroom.

After a ten minute shower Sam came out in her robe.

"Now what?" Sam asked cranky.

The ladies didn't even respond. They just shoved Sam in a chair, and started fixing her up. Two hours and forty minutes they were done with Sam.

Her hair was curled with mascara on, lip gloss, blush, and shiny legs. She had on a white jean mini-skirt with a light blue tank-top with pink high heels. Luckily the skirt wasn't really short on her.

Sam looked amazing, and all the ladies admired their work.

There was a honk, and everyone rushed downstairs except Sam who shoved some old t-shirts and jeans in one of the suitcases. The girls had brought down all of the suitcases except for the one that Sam carried.

Going down the stairs she almost tripped twice, and almost fell five times. Going outside where the limo was waiting Sam saw Bryanna and her Dad.

Walking up to them Bryanna started crying.

"Sam you will thank me sometime. We love you!" She hugged Sam before backing away.

"Sam be careful. I'll miss you." Wyatt said pulling Sam into a hug.

"Thanks you guys. I love you too. I'll miss you. Take good care of my horses!" Sam said putting the suitcase in the limo. She then got in the limo. Sam got settled in the back seat and saw a camera guy sitting across from her.

They started driving away, and Sam looked out the back window watching her home fade away. A tear escaped her eyes.

"So listen here bud can you tell me what is going on? I have no idea, and it is driving me insane!" Sam informed the guy who was filming her talking.

He paused the recorder and set it down.

"Well this is sort of like a competition. One guy named Jake Ely is a bachelor. You and some other girls will compete for him. This will be on TV, and a girl will be eliminated every week." The guy informed Sam who sat in the seat mouth wide open.

"Stop the car! I'm not doing this take me home!" Sam shouted.

"No can do Samantha. We have a contract. Now I am going to record your response to some questions I ask you." He picked up the camera, and turned it on.

"Name?"

"Samantha Foster. I go by Sam."

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Ride horses, and anything that means working on a farm."

"What do you look for in a guy?"

"Personality, strong, loyalty, nice and funny."

"What do you hate?"

Sam paused for a moment, and then a smile grew on her face.

"This show."

The camera man stopped filming her after that, and Sam took a nap. What seemed like five minutes later was really some hours later.

Before Sam knew it she had arrived at Jake's house the place where she, and the other girls would be staying.

'Okay Sam you are going to make yourself lose so you can get back onto the farm.' Sam thought making sure that was the plan.

Other girls in limos were getting out greeting some man at the door. It was Sam's turn to get out of the limo. Butlers were taking the girls bags out of the limos, and Sam decided that was not going to happen to her.

She got out quickly, and made it to the trunk. Lifting her bags out one by one Sam got the job done.

"Miss you got your bags just go inside." One butler said to Sam.

"No I got them. Go take a break." Sam continued doing what she was doing until all of the bags were by the front entrance.

"Hello who are you?" One deep voice asked.

Sam looked up realizing by the guy's name tag that this was Jake. For a moment Sam totally forgot about her plan to be kicked off the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Comment!<strong>


	3. Dinner equals Trainwreck

**Hi everybody! I did not think I would get all the comments I got for the second chapter! I was so happy that I decided to post another chapter.** **Thank you everyone that commented on this story, and read it. It means so much to me. I do not know if people dedicate chapter to people, but I am.**

**Kacazya****  
><strong>**Barbie****  
><strong>**Phantom Stallion Girl****  
><strong>**anon****  
><strong>**BlowYouAway****  
><strong>**Opal****  
><strong>**Keller****  
><strong>**clh09**

**Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

><p>This guy looked like a model. Half Indian half white with a strong jaw. Muscles no huge muscles, long dark black hair. You could tell that he worked out, and was in great shape.<p>

Sam almost forgot to answer his question asking who she was.

"Samantha Forster. I go by Sam. I guess you're Jake since you have a nametag on." Sam told him smiling.

"You are correct. Your room is up the stairs two from the left." Jake told Sam chuckling on the inside when Sam looked at her suitcase, and then at the stairs.

"Awesome, I am not trying to be rude, but when is dinner?" Sam questioned since she was starving, and couldn't take it any longer.

"Ten minutes. Dress how you normally would if you were back home." Jake ordered Sam who gave a mock solute.

Sam picked up all of her suitcases at the same time, and carried them up the gorgeous stairs. The house itself was huge with a pool, game room, and any other room you could think of. Sam finally got to her room bracing herself for what it would look like.

The room was huge with a bed, desk, make-up station, walk in closet, huge bathroom, a chandelier, a TV, radio, and a patio overlooking acres of land. Sam loved the room, and the amazing view of the land.

After pulling out jeans, a t-shirt, and cowboy boots Sam threw her suitcases into the closet not bothering to unpack them first.

She made her way down to the dining room where everyone was already there standing. Sam found a seat with her name on it, and went to sit down when the girl next to her lightly tapped her.

"Don't sit down yet. We have to wait for Jake." The girl told Sam excited for some reason.

"We have to wait for him to eat. What type of TV show is this? The last time I checked it wasn't the lets-starve-the-girls TV show." Sam complained her stomach rumbling.

Sam did as told however she glared at the people waiting to serve the food. Jake came down five minutes later, and they were finally allowed to sit down.

"Nice of you to join us." Sam told Jake sarcastically.

"Thank you." Jake replied making Sam's face turn red.

"We are going to be filming now." One of the camera men said turning the camera on.

Everyone had to introduce themselves. There was a girl named Rachel Soloman, Sam Forster, Audrey Simon, Katie Woods, Jen Royal, Paige Wright, Caroline Ready, and Sara Collin.

Sam thought they were all girly girls. They were all flirting with Jake which made Sam want to gag, but she kept it in. The next subject they went on about was make-up. They were bragging about how they try not to wear a lot, but their face was covered in it.

Jake looked uncomfortable, and embarrassed that he had to listen to this conversation. Luckily the steak came out, and Sam dug right in being sloppy forgetting this was filmed.

The rest of the girls looked in horror at the steak and mashed potato.

"We can't eat that. It is meat and the potato has way to many carbs." Rachel Soloman said turning her nose up at it.

"Well if they don't want it more for me." Sam told everyone at the table smiling while the girls looked at her in disgust.

"All that food will go to your hips Sam." Rachel scolded at her thinking that would change the way she thought.

"What a shame. Well at least stomach will be happy." Sam retorted not believing that these girls cared that much about their weight.

"Sam why are you even in this competition. You don't look like you want to be here so go home." Rachel Soloman told Sam.

"Listen why I am here is none of your business. Maybe I want to be here maybe I don't. I guess you will never know. Rachel if this doesn't work out maybe you could get a job as a janitor. They seem to like gossip." Sam told Rachel which shut her up right away. (No offense to janitors. They are the coolest people at my school.)

Sam went back to eating or in her case shoving the food down.

It was awkward at the table the rest of the time since no one wanted to speak. Sam however was in heaven. She was eating her favorite meal in peace. When the cooks brought out the dessert Sam almost fainted. It was a huge sundae with all kinds of different flavors. On the top was peanut butter sauce, Reese cups, Oreo cookies, and other candies.

The girls pushed away the sundae too. Sam enjoyed hers while staring at the girls. When dinner was over Sam asked for take home bags to put all the girls' sundaes in so she could put them in her freezer in her room.

Sam left carrying all the sundaes up to her room.

'Great first day.' Sam thought licking some ice cream off a spoon.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the next chapter. You guys like it? Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Group Date

**Here is the next chapter! Dedicated to BlowYouAway! **

* * *

><p>Sam woke up the next morning in a room that wasn't her own. It took her a couple of seconds to realize it wasn't a dream she had. It was real. It was true that she was entered on some reality TV show that people at home would watch. Sam thought the TV show was more like a nightmare.<p>

Slowly she got out of bed, and got ready throwing on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. When she left her room a camera was following her every move. Sam went to the dining room where Jake and all the girls were sitting.

"Now that you are all here I am going to list the plans today. We are going to have a group date. All of us, and we will be riding horses then you will meet some of my friends. Sound good?" Jake asked everyone looking around the table that we sat at.

"What is I am afraid of horses. Can I ride double with you?" Rachel Soloman asked Jake batting her eyelashes.

"No I want to see who knows what they are doing on a horse." Jake told Rachel not leaving any room for questions.

'He told her.' Sam thought in her head letting a smirk slip on onto her face. Sam's food came, and she hurried up and ate it. After she was done Jake spoke again.

"Everyone meet in the barn in five minutes." All the girls rushed to their rooms wanting to fix their make-up. Sam just walked out the door, and to the barn. Jake followed behind her, but didn't speak until they reached the barn.

"Have you ever ridden before? Or do you need a beginner horse?" Jake asked Sam who looked at him like he was insane.

"I live on a ranch. Of course I ride. You don't have to help me saddle a horse. You should go help one of the other girls because they really want your attention." Sam told him pointing to the girls that wore those fake cowgirl outfits.

"Well Sam I think that Lola will be a perfect match for you. You both are stubborn." Jake hissed at Sam walking away when Sam went to find Lola's stall.

Lola was a quarter horse that was all brown. She was very pretty, and Sam quickly saddled her up having no trouble. Sam was done, and mounted on the horse while the other girls looked like they didn't know what to do with a horse in front of them.

Jake and some stable hands came and saddled their horses for them. Sam was so bored, and just kept riding Lola in a big square around the barn. Finally they were all ready to go. Jake led the way taking them down a path. Sam hated to admit it, but Jake was amazing on a horse. It was like they could communicate. Sam was right behind Jake, and the rest of the girls were right behind her.

Sam looked back, and laughed at how awkward they looked at a horse. Jake heard Sam laugh, and looked back and also let out a chuckle.

"We have some great horse riders back there." Sam joked with Jake. Jake seemed shocked that Sam would joke around with him, and even Sam was surprised but he smiled anyway.

An hour later they got to the place. One guy was waiting for them when they got there.

"Everyone this is Darrell. He is one of my friends. The other one is my brother Quinn. My other brothers couldn't make it but him."

"Hi." The guys both spoke at the same time looking over at the girls.

"Does anyone want to race?" Quinn asked looking at the girls knowing that no one would take his offer. All the girls had already dismounted. Quinn had pure shock on his face when this red head came up to him in her five foot five glory.

"I would love to. By the way I am Sam." Sam told him smirking when she saw his face.

Quinn dismounted standing six foot four which towered him over Sam's small frame.

"Well shorty I don't think you will be able to handle that big horse you have. Racing is for guys, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Quinn told Sam smirking thinking that he had won this battle. Everyone was watching them wondering what was going to happen.

"First off don't call me shorty! Second of all you are so on." Sam ran to her horse, and quickly mounted leaving Quinn stunned at how fast she could mount.

"I'm taking it that you have ridden before?" Quinn asked Sam wondering if he made a mistake, but getting this girl angry.

"Yepers! Where is the finish line?" Sam asked Quinn who pointed to a tree in the distance.

"Jake go by that tree so you can confirm that I won." Quinn told Jake who took off on his horse to the tree.

"Okay Sammy on three. One two-.

"Don't call me-"

"Go!" Quinn yelled not letting Sam finish her sentence. She took off on her horse, and so did Quinn. One thing Sam knew for sure was that he also knew how to ride. The horses were neck and neck, but when they were close to the tree Sam allowed her horse to go all the way out. She pulled ahead of Quinn and beat him by a length.

"Wow! Sammy you are amazing at riding! Jake did you see that?" Quinn asked almost in shock that he got beat.

"I sure did. Quinn you got beat by a girl." Jake told Quinn laughing when Quinn's face turned all red.

"Don't push it Jake." Quinn growled while Sam patted her horse watching the two of them.

"Jake do you want to race back with us?" Sam asked Jake who nodded.

They all galloped their horses as fast as they could go. Jake won with Sam in a close second, and Quinn in last place. When they got back to the girls the camera crew was there smiling in happiness since they got the race.

"Jake it is time for you to let one girl go. Who are you letting go?" The camera man asked while filming.

"I am letting go-."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	5. Going Back Home

**Hey guys! I got a request to post the next chapter so this chapter is dedicated to:  
>Guest<br>BlowYouAway  
>clh09<br>Kavazya  
>Guest<br>luv2readgirl  
>skye<br>Guest  
>Exmoorpony<strong>

**Thanks you guys and also a big thanks to Cricky and Morgy 11 and 22!** **Hope you guys like this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><p>

Recap:

"Jake it is time for you to let one girl go. Who are you letting go?" The camera man asked while filming.

"I am letting go-."

* * *

><p>"I am letting go of Sa-" Jake told the people not even finishing before Sam's head dropped down in disappointment. She was the first one he was getting rid of. Sam was about to step forward when Jake finished the rest of the name.<p>

"Sara Collin. I am sorry Sara. You just weren't the one that I felt a connection to, but any guy would be lucky to have you." Jake told Sara who started crying. All the other girls ran over to Sara pulling her in a hug. Sam just stood there unsure of what to do. She hated hugs, and going into a group hug with a bunch of girly girls was not her definition of fun.

"Sam how do you feel about Jake's choice?" A camera man asked her pointing the camera right in her face.

"Um well you see uh we didn't have a lot of time to know each other, but I am sure she is a very nice person. I really don't have any say in Jake's decision. It is up to him and him only." Sam said into the camera trying to smile.

The camera man nodded signaling that the camera was turned off. Sam nodded skipping over to where her horse was. They were still on their riding trip not even close to home.

"Girls I think that we should go. We want to get home before dark, and it looks like it is going to start raining." Jake told the group of girls noticing that Sara was still crying.

Sam quickly got on her horse, and the other girls did too, but with some struggle. They were riding in peace and quiet when lightening zipped through the sky making some of the girls scream. Ten seconds later they were in the middle of a down pour.

"Everyone be careful. We have to get home safely. Do not try to gallop since the ground will be too slippery." Jake told the screaming girls. Sam just sat in her saddle as calm as can be. She was used to riding in the rain from back home.

Thunder sounded in the sky, and that is when Sam noticed that Lola wasn't calm anymore. Sam felt Lola's heart rate was beating faster.

"It's fine Lola just some thunder." Sam whispered to her trembling horse. Nothing seemed to work. Lola still went on with the others, but Sam noticed that she wasn't her normal self.

A big streak of lightening lit up the sky followed by a big boom of lightening. The sound scared Lola so badly that she started bucking.

"Easy girl." Sam told Lola noticing the wide eyed looks that the girls gave her, and Lola. Rachel wanting to get Jake's attention screamed.

"Jake it's Sam! Her horse is bucking!" Rachel shouted near Lola making her become more frightened.

Without any warning Lola took off at a gallop throwing Sam back in the seat. Hanging onto the saddle horn for dear life Sam tried to regain control over Lola. Lola had other plans though, and wouldn't stop running. Sam was scared that she would get lost from the group, and die alone in the forest with Lola. Shaking that nightmare out of her mind Sam focused at trying to get through to the horse. Just when she thought she was doomed Lola stopped suddenly. So suddenly that she threw Sam out of the saddle. When Sam was flying through the air she saw Jake on his horse running towards her.

"Sam oh gosh are you okay?" Jake asked Sam bending down to where she was laying down.

"I'm fine go check on Lola. I will be there in a second." Sam told Jake giving him a look that said not to mess with her. Slowly Sam stood up making her way to where Lola stood. Checking her for injuries Sam noticed that Jake's eyes were on her. Sam just waited for him to speak not wanting to be the one to start talking first.

"You know you aren't like the other girls. They would be crying, and instead you stood up and went over to Lola. That really shows something about you. I'm- oh gosh Sam you're bleeding!" Jake shouted at Sam his eyes as huge as saucers.

"Really where? I don't see any blood Jake." Sam told Jake looking at her top. She stopped when her hands went to her back to feel blood soaking through the shirt.

"Maybe I am bleeding. You are never to speak of this Jake. I don't even know what caused me to fall. I should have known better. Sometimes I can be an idiot." Sam grumbled to herself embarrassed that she fell since she was supposed to be the farm girl.

"Hey don't be too rough on yourself. Everyone falls off sometimes. Heck I even fall off my horse for doing something stupid that I should have seen coming. Now come here we got to get that to stop bleeding." Jake told Sam signaling that she should come over to him.

"Jake we have to get back to everyone else." Sam told Jake getting ready to mount Lola.

"Sam it's too dark. We can't go with your back bleeding like that. We could ride double, but in case you haven't noticed we are at least two hours away from my house. I think we should build a fort, and wait till the morning to go home." Jake told Sam softly who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Fine." Sam mumbled knowing that Jake was right. Sam looked at Jake waiting for him to tell her what to do. He didn't he just pointed for her to stay under a tree. Sam sat down against the tree flinching when it touched her back. Jake went off going to look for some wood to build a shelter. Sam knew one thing when she was trying to clean her cuts on her back. This night was going to be a long night and interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know that you guys think!<strong>


	6. Interesting Night

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the review, and all the reads I have been getting on this story! This is one of my favorites, and I really wanted to post the next chapter so here it is. There was a question, and I'm sorry I should have mentioned that the camera people did not follow them into the woods. Sam and Jake are by themselves. This chapter is dedicated to:  
>Anonymoose<br>luv2readgirl  
>horse lover<br>Guest  
>Kavazya<br>Opal  
>clh09<br>Daughterof8  
>Guest<br>BlowYouAway  
>Guest<br>Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Recap:

Jake went off going to look for some wood to build a shelter. Sam knew one thing when she was trying to clean her cuts on her back. This night was going to be a long night and interesting.

* * *

><p>Sam sat against a tree waiting for Jake to come back with some wood to build a shelter. She tried to ignore the feeling of loneliness and the feeling of not being safe that she felt when Jake left. Not knowing what to do Sam made sure the cuts on her back were treated, and that they stopped bleeding. Hearing footsteps Sam looked up to see Jake walking toward her with a bunch of wood.<p>

"Okay Sam I'm going to build the shelter, and I don't want you to help me because of your back/" Jake pleaded to Sam who rolled her eyes, but did as told not helping him.

After fifteen minutes of Sam twiddling her thumbs her thumbs to waste time Jake was done. Resisting the urge to say took you long enough Sam looked at Jake.

"Wow great job!" Sam told Jake whole was standing there admiring his work.

Jake had put five poles on the ground on one side close together, and did the same thing on the other side then laid big logs across them. (Hope that makes sense. I have no idea how to explain it. LOL)

Sam crawled into the little shelter and laid down exhausted.

"You coming in?" Sam asked Jake who looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Jake answered crawling in as far from Sam as possible. Sam ignored it, and tried to fall asleep which was easier said than done since she was laying on the hard cold ground, and her back was full of cuts. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any sleep she crawled out of the shelter, and went to explore the woods.

Sam made her way through the woods, and ended by a stream. Sitting down on the grass Sam watched the water flow freely. Watching the water made her think of the stream she always met the phantom at. For the first time since she got here Sam thought about the ranch, her horses, family, and the phantom. She realized how much she missed everything, and tears escaped her eyes.

Sam was thinking that she didn't belong here with all the other pretty girls. She felt like she was dreaming here, and not living in reality. Another sob came up, and Sam allowed it not wanting to push it back.

Sam heard footsteps coming her way, and she quickly tried to wipe away the tears and made herself stop crying.

"Sam! There you are. I woke up, and you weren't there I thought something happened." Jake told Sam walking to where she was, and sat down next to her.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep, and didn't want to wake you." Sam's voice came out weak and raspy which made Jake look at her face to see that it was tear stained and she had puffy red eyes.

"What are you so upset about?" Jake asked Sam rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

"Just thinking about how much I miss home. I miss the horses and my family." Sam told Jake hoping her voice sounded strong, but she even knew that it sounded weak.

"Oh." Was all Jake said looking like he wanted to bolt out of there the first chance he got.

"Yeah. Just to let you know I know that I'm not that pretty especially compared to the other girls. You can let me go anytime you want." Sam told Jake only half telling the truth. She did want to go back and see her family, but she also was starting to like Jake a little.

"You make the show entertaining, and you are the real one out of most of the girls. Sam any guy would be lucky to date you." Jake told Sam mumbling the last part that she almost didn't catch it.

"Thanks. I'm tired lets go back to the shelter." Sam told Jake walking back to the "camp."

Jake followed laughing to himself of how fiery this red head was. Sam crawled into the shelter followed by Jake. There were at least one or two feet apart, and Sam was cold.

"Jake I'm cold." Sam complained to Jake who rolled his eyes.

"Come here." He ordered Sam who did as told. Jake pulled Sam to him wrapping his arms around her waist. Both of them couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together.

"I hope everyone knows we're fine." Sam mumbled to Jake before falling asleep feeling very comfortable against Jake.

"They do Sam. I called them telling them not to rescue us because I wanted to spend time with you." Jake told a sleeping Sam.

He kissed her forehead, and let sleep claim him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw wasn't that cute of Jake. When he was in the woods getting wood he called back home, and told them don't come and get us because I want to spend some time with her. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Big plans for the next one!<strong>


	7. Taking The Long Way Home

**Hello everyone! I have some good news! I made varsity tennis! I have been busy with tennis and school. Luckily we are on Thanksgiving Break right now so I thought I should update this story. Thank you for everyone that has stuck with this story even though the updates can be sometimes far apart. Before I forget this story reminds me of the song Let There Be Cowgirls by Chris Cagle. I'm in love with that song. That moment when that is my ringtone and it goes off at the worst time making people look at you like you are insane. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to:**

**Guest  
><strong>**Emily  
><strong>**G  
><strong>**Luv2readgirl  
><strong>**Liv it up 124  
><strong>**Alisha  
><strong>**Love2readgirl  
><strong>**BlowYouAway  
><strong>**Kavazya  
><strong>**Daughterof8  
><strong>**If you write a review for this chapter your name will go on the next chapter. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"I hope everyone knows we're fine." Sam mumbled to Jake before falling asleep feeling very comfortable against Jake.

"They do Sam. I called them telling them not to rescue us because I wanted to spend time with you." Jake told a sleeping Sam.

He kissed her forehead, and let sleep claim him.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up the next morning to see herself in Jake's arms. She blushed a deep red when she thought about sleeping here the whole night. Her back felt a lot better, and she could feel the cuts healing.<p>

"Morning." A deep husky voice told Sam.

Sam looked up to see Jake looking down at her.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?" When the question left Sam's mouth she did a mental face palm. Of course he didn't sleep well! He slept outside in the cold night air on hard ground.

"I slept fine. Does anything hurt from your fall?" Jake was worried that she had broken something by the way that she had fallen.

"Nope nothing. My back feels a lot better today too." Sam then realized that Jake still had his arm around her waist. Quickly she got out of it, and stood up.

"We should probably get back. They might send a search party if we don't get back soon." Truth to be told Sam didn't really want to go back to those girly girls, and the cameras following them.

Jake nodded and stood up brushing some dirt off of his clothes.

"How about I show you around my property before we go back?" Jake asked Sam who was already tacking up her horse, Lola.

"That sounds great actually! That way if I'm bored I can go trail back riding, and not have to worry about getting lost."

"Okay." Jake was worried about what Sam would say, but as soon as she agreed he felt relieved.

Jake tacked up his horse Witch and mounted as soon as Sam did. Jake started Witch at a nice trotting pace to warm up. Words weren't spoken until Jake came to a quick stop. Sam stopped quickly almost having Lola run into Witch.

"Why did we stop?" Sam asked Jake only to have Jake point to his left.

Sam followed his finger to see a small path on a tiny hill in front of them. Without waiting for Jake, Sam led her horse down the tiny path. The scene that was right in front of her – when she finished going down the hill – took her breath away.

It was like a magical land. On the side of the hill there was green grass and purple flowers. Once you got off the hill there was white sand that led up to a big pond that looked at least fifteen feet deep. To make it even better there was a huge oak tree that had a rope tied to it. You could swing off of it, and fall right into the pond.

"Jake this is amazing! It is so pretty. Can we stay here a little while? That pond is calling my name." Sam exclaimed dismounting Lola quickly.

"Sure. I like it here too." Jake dismounted and rolled up his pant legs, and took off his shirt before jumping in the pond.

Within the very few seconds that Sa m saw Jake shirtless she had to admit he was ripped.

'Stop it you shouldn't be thinking about that.' Sam scolded herself while making her way up to the rope. After rolling up her jeans Sam finally decided that it was best if she left her shirt on.

Grabbing the rope that she had to climb up a small tree to reach, Sam swung herself over the pond only to let go, and make a big splash.

"This is so awesome!" Sam exclaimed having a blast swinging and dropping into the pond.

After her fiftieth time swinging and landing in the pond Sam decided to splash Jake who was just lazily swimming.

"What was that for?" Jake asked his lazy tomcat grin in place.

"Nothing I just felt like it." Sam explained shrugging her shoulders.

"You're a brat. You know that right?" Jake asked splashing Sam back.

Instead of answering Sam just splashed Jake again with the water. The water fight began and went on for over a half hour with Sam being the winner after she dunked Jake under water. Dripping wet and tired they both made it to their horses.

"That was fun I really enjoyed it thank you. We should get back though. We've been gone a while." Sam told Jake who nodded his head in agreement.

The whole way home was spent in comfortable silence. That silence was gone when they reached the barn of Jake's house. They handed their horses to the stable hands, and screams were heard when the girls' saw Jake. Questions were asked to Jake like "Why are you wet? Are you okay? What happened?" No one asked Sam anything and she just stood there awkwardly.

"Jake we have a new girl coming to the show to compete. I know it is late but I think she is amazing so I let her be on it." The manager of the show told Jake, and all the girls seemed worried.

A limo pulled right up to them, and the door opened up revealing the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. I can't wait to write the other chapters because I have big plans for them. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!<strong>


	8. The New Girl

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I know your probably like what the heck is this girl so busy with. I just had my first friend since summer break over yesterday. It's insane. Just to let you all know I am amazed with the reviews. I get excited when I read every single one. They mean a lot to me so the people that do review keep it up and the people that don't I would love to hear from you guys! Some people have been asking questions so here are the answers to them.  
>G- yes she has met Blackie but he won't be mentioned in this story until later thank you for reading!<br>Emily - Glad you are enjoying this book! I do think this is a good age for really any age group. I think that this book will be fine for your age! Thank you for reading!  
>G - I wasn't planning on that in the story the dad knowing Jake! But I think you just gave me an idea for the way later chapters thank you!<br>Many people thought the new girl would be Rachel and that was my idea and since I NEVER plan anything in writing I already used her in this story. The person isn't Rachel, but I think you will like who it is! No one believes me when I say I don't plan but when I'm ready to write the next chapter I read the last chapter that I posted and then I write the next one.  
>Song Of The Week - Cruise by Florida Georgia Line (I love that song. I'm pretty sure my neighbors know all of the lyrics from me playing it loudly. =)<p>

Chapter dedicated to:  
>G<br>Liv it up 124  
>Guest<br>Clh09  
>Daughterof8<br>Abzstar101  
>Luv2readgirl<br>Emily  
>Kavasya<br>Exmoorpony

Thank you all very much without any more delays here is the next chapter!

Recap:  
>A limo pulled right up to them, and the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.<p>

All of the girls already in the show were looking at this new girl in awe. The best way to describe her was perfection. Her face was perfectly heart shaped revealing green eyes that shined when she smiled, perfectly shaped eyebrows, full lips with red lipstick on, and to top off the beautiful face category was high cheek bones, her hair was dirty blonde and perfectly framing her face. The rest of her body was even more perfect if there was such a thing. She was skinny, but had curves in all the right places. Her legs seemed a mile long, and every part of her was tan and glowing. If there was a magazine with beautiful women in it she would be on the cover.

Sam was the only one that seemed grossed out by this girl. She was partially grossed out, and then another part of her wondered how one girl could look like that. Jake even seemed hypnotized by this mystery girl. That made Sam hate her even more. Just when she thought they had a moment this girl had to come and ruin it.

The goddess finally spoke leaving everyone in shock.

"Oh my gosh Rachel! How is my favorite cousin doing?"

'Hurt me now.' Thought Sam hoping this was kind of some sick joke. She could barely stand Rachel and now her cousin was on the show too. That ruined the show completely.

"Lucy is that really you? Oh my gosh it's been forever since we last saw each other. Everyone this is my cousin Lucy." Rachel smiled pretending that she liked the fact that her cousin was there when all she really saw was competition.

"Hi it is so nice to meet you my name is Jake. I'm the person that these girls are trying to marry. Thank you so much for joining this show." Jake quickly introduced himself much to Sam's dismay. She had actually thought that Jake liked her during their little overnight stay. Now she could see that it meant nothing to him.

"Hi Jake! Wow I'm glad that I'm in this competition now. You're really a nice prize." Lucy told Jake winking. Sam wanted to rip that eye out to stop her from winking.

"Thanks. You know what we have to celebrate your arrival everyone we are going to the carnival that they have today! Everyone is going to go get changed. I have to get out of these wet clothes and so does Sam. Please wear comfortable clothing. We will leave in five minutes." There was the Jake that Sam was used to with this show. Bossing people around and trying to do it in as few words as possible.

Jake went upstairs to change, and Sam did the same. All of the other girls went to go change as well trying to match up with Lucy. San entered her room, and went through her clothes to see a pair of jean shorts that her Gram must have snuck in. Quietly thanking her Gram for knowing what to pack she slipped them on along with a loose tank top. To finish the piece off she put on her old worn cowboy boots. Her hair was put up in a simple messy bun, that she liked. She came downstairs only Jake was at the door wearing and old faded pair of blue jeans and a faded t-shirt.

"Hey you excited to go to the fair?" Jake asked Sam who was trying to keep away from him.

"Yeah it should be fun. I like going to the fairs, and play the games. In Nevada we would have a fair once in a while, and since our town was so small everyone went. It was a pretty big event for us." Sam frowned on the inside when she said that. She wasn't happy with Jake, and wanted to give him cold answers but something about him must made her keep on talking.

Luckily before Jake even had time to reply all of the other girls came down the stairs in miniskirts, and tight tank tops. Lucy and Rachel were even wearing that too even though you could tell that there's were more expensive.

"There is a car it front waiting to take us there so let's go to it." Jake told the ladies who all bolted towards the car calling Jake to sit by them. The camera crew was loving this and quickly filmed all of the girls running towards the car like their head was chopped off. Sam on the other hand was walking calmly to the car not wanting to act like the other girls.

Sam got the last seat which was all the way in the back thanks to the other girls. Jake took a seat next to Lucy thrilled that she left a seat for him.

Ten minutes of the girls flirting with Jake and ten minutes of Sam wanting to beat her head against the window they all arrived at the fair. Sam was the first one out of the car trying not to kiss the ground when she saw it. Everyone else followed slowly getting out of the car. The camera crew followed making sure to lay down the rules.

"There will only be one camera, and that one will be following Jake at all times. Other than that everyone is free to do what they please without the cameras following them around. You don't need to pay anything either everyone knows who you are, and they know that the show is going to pay for you." All of the girls looked disappointed except Sam who was already going towards the games.

Sam looked behind her to see Jake waiting in a line to play a game surrounded by Rachel and Lucy wanting him to win them a teddy bear. Sam smirked at how desperate they were. Instead of throwing the ball by themselves they had Jake do it, and they would squeal and point to the bear they wanted. Sam quickly walked not wanting to see anymore.

"Hey did you come here by yourself?" This one guy in his mid twenties asked Sam who was standing in line waiting to play knock the bottles down with a baseball.

"Um yeah you could say that." Sam had to admit that this guy wasn't bad looking, but she couldn't help but this he wasn't even close to Jake.

"Great so am I. How about I win you a big teddy bear. I would hate for a pretty girl like you to go home empty handed." Sam smirked on the inside Jake moved on so why shouldn't I Sam thought looking over this guy.

"Thanks but only if you want to. I'm Sam by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Nick. Nice to meet you."

Before he could say anything else it was Sam's turn to go up and throw the baseballs.

"Allow me, and then after I'm done you can go." Nick told Sam who nodded watching him throwing the baseballs. He hit every single bottle making him a winner of the game.

"You pick what stuffed animal you want." Nick told Sam smiling at her.

"Can I get that one?" She asked pointing to a horse that was white. It reminded her of the phantom she had back home. It's name was Blackie.

Nick gave it to her, and Sam went up and threw. She too knocked down all of the bottles and picked out a cute little stuffed pig. They were walking together when Jake happened to stop by stiffing when he saw Nick.

"Sam I came to tell you that we are leaving now." Sam looked at Jake and nodded her head looking at Nick.

"Sorry but I have to go. It's complicated. Thank you for the lovely evening that I had today. I'll call you once everything is worked out." Sam told Nick walking away with Jake.

"Who was that?" Jake asked trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice but failing miserably.

"A guy that I met tonight and he won me this amazing stuffed animal horse."

"I see. Well don't talk to him again." With that Jake let Sam get into the car and then himself.

Ignoring all of the girly talk on the way home Sam focused on how Jake got upset. She couldn't keep the smile off her face even if she tried.

I wrote a longer chapter this time! Almost one thousand eight hundred words which is a lot compared to my one thousand or so every chapter! Leave a review, and thank you guys for reading. Sorry if there are misspellings and what not. I'm rushing because I still have to do homework!


	9. Bring It

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the song if the week is Runnin' Outta Moonlight by Randy Houser. I'm pretty much in love with that song. This chapter is dedicated to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, and all of you that read the last chapter!**

Sam woke up the next morning a smile still on her face from the way Jake acted when she was with that other guy. She slowly got dressed, and walked downstairs to see Jake sitting at the breakfast table with Lucy. They didn't see her so Sam went around the corner listening to their conversation.

"I don't know how you didn't have a girlfriend Jake. If I ever dated a guy like you I would never let him go." Sam heard Lucy say. She could picture Lucy running her hand down his arm as she told him that too. The thought of her doing that was enough to get Sam's blood boiling.

"Thank you." By the tone in Jake's voice when he said that Sam knew he was uncomfortable.

Sam decided it was a good time to interrupt, and walked into the dining room.

"Morning Sam. How was your night?" Jake asked Sam who got herself some cereal.

"It was good. Yours?"

"Fine." Jake told her back to his one word answers.

"Mine was good too." Lucy imputed and Sam wanted to say 'did I ask you.' But she refrained from doing so.

"Well ladies I have some things to tend to. So please excuse me and chat by yourselves." Jake told the girls leaving the room leaving Sam alone with Lucy.

"So what made you decide to come on this show?" Sam asked Lucy trying to start conversation.

"Oh just be quiet. You probably don't like me, and I know that I certainly don't like you." Lucy replied in a nasty voice that was not the same voice she used for Jake.

"Excuse me? You may be able to talk to the other girls like that, but you certainly cannot talk to me like that." Sam told Lucy standing up, and pushing her chair out. Not waiting for a reply Sam walked out of the room knowing that the competition was so on with Lucy.

Today was the day that Jake took everyone to a lake that he had on his property. Sam quickly got dressed into a one piece swimsuit, and went to the horses that they were going to be riding there. She helped the stable hands gets the horses tacked up while waiting for the other girls and Jake.

Everyone arrived in less than five minutes. Everyone mounted their horses, and they took off. Within ten minutes they had arrived at the lake. Sam took off her jean shorts and tank top just standing in her swimsuit. The girls did the same and everyone was wearing a bikini but Sam.

Seeing a rope attached to a tree Sam made a run for it. When she reached it she hopped on it and started swinging. After a little while of swinging Sam let go and dropped into the water making a big splash making the rest of the girls that were sun tanning scream when they got wet with water.

Jake came into the water next to Sam and dunked her head under the water. Sam came back up spitting out water glaring at Jake.

"Jacob Ely you better make a run for it!" Sam shouted at Jake who quickly swam away with Sam racing after him. The camera crew on the beach were loving the interaction between the two, and knew that people would watch the show just to see him and Sam interact.

Jake was just too fast for Sam when he swam which made her pout. Jake looked back to see Sam pout, and felt bad. He slowed his swimming pace a little, and Sam gladly saw an opportunity. She swam up behind him jumped on his back and forced him under the water. It took her a lot of effort since he was so much bigger than her.

He came back up spitting litter just like Sam had.

"Are we even now?" Jake asked trying to seem serious but no one could miss the glint in his eye.

"Eh for know at least." Sam muttered to him trying not to smile.

All of a sudden someone came up right next to Jake grabbing his arm.

"Hey Jake want to come swim with me?" Sam looked to see who was speaking and of course it was Lucy.

"Do you mind if I go?" Jake asked Sam who motioned with her hands to go. Jake smiled and went off with Lucy leaving Sam in that area all by herself. When Lucy and Jake got far enough away Sam looked at them to see Lucy giving her a big smirk.

Deciding it was best to ignore the smirk Sam carried on swimming loving the water. She could hear from a far Lucy laughing way to loudly at something that Jake said. The other girls were still sun bathing not paying any attention to what was happening.

Sam decided to go up to where Jake and Lucy were just to get on her nerves.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you?" Sam asked Jake nodded his head no and Lucy just glared.

Sam decided to join anyway and pretty soon they were all swimming side by side not speaking a word. Finally, Jake announced that he had to go check on the other girls leaving Lucy and Sam swimming alone. As soon as he left Lucy turned into a snob.

"Samantha Foster let the competition begin. Oh and just to let you know I never lose."Lucy told Sam before swimming off not giving Sam a chance to reply.

"Well bring it." Sam said to herself knowing that the competition just got a little harder.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a comment! Sorry nothing exciting happened in this chapter. It was a fill in for what is about to happen.**


	10. Tempest

**So sorry for the long wait. It has been insane at my house. My uncle past away from a heart attack. He was only in his thirties so it was a huge surprise to everyone. Then my grandpa got into a car accident and now he can't really take care of himself so my parents are doing that and a couple of weeks ago my dog had a seizure. Needless to say at 11 o'clock (that's when she had the seizure) we rushed her to the vet since it was the first one she ever had. When we got there she was fine. She was walking around and wanted the treats that they had there. Luckily she hasn't had another one and I hope that she won't! Hopefully your lives haven't been as hectic as mine has been the last couple of months!**

**Big thank you to Liv it up 124 for giving me the ideas of the next couple of chapters. She helped me get over writers block and giving me advice for the future of this stories chapters! So thank you so much Liv it up 124. Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"Samantha Foster let the competition begin. Oh and just to let you know I never lose." Lucy told Sam before swimming off not giving Sam a chance to reply.

Well bring it." Sam said to herself knowing that the competition just got a little harder.

* * *

><p>After swimming for another hour everyone went back to the ranch and all the girls were complaining how cold they were. Sam rolled her eyes the whole way home and practically ran inside the ranch house when it came into her view.<p>

Before she could make it up to her room a camera guy came over.

"Miss Samantha we are going to have a meeting in the dining room. Jake has an announcement for all of you ladies." Camera guy told her with a grin.

Ignoring how much the Miss Samantha bothered her, Sam nodded walking into the dining room to see all the other girls sitting there already. After Sam took her seat Jake walked in and sat at the head of the table.

"Now as all of you girls know it is important for me to get to know each of you for who you really are. I have arranged for you to bring the most important thing to you here. No family members are allowed since I know they would all be our first pick." Jake told the group of ladies watching their reactions.

'Fat chance they would bring their families.' Thought Sam to herself. She didn't think that these 'ladies' even knew what the word family meant.

"Considering how some of you live very far I have made sure that everyone knows that your important thing must be delivered right away. Everyone should get their item in a day or two. Please don't tell me what you are bringing I will find out when it arrives. You are free to go get it set up." Jake dismissed the group and everyone went their own ways.

Sam went up right to her room knowing right away what 'item' she was going to bring. Her horse Tempest. Ever since she got here she had been missing him like crazy. Calling one of the directors on her phone she told him her important item. After hanging up and knowing Tempest would be there tomorrow in the afternoon Sam slept peacefully through the night.

The next morning Sam woke up to hear all of the girls screaming "I'm so glad it's here!"

Bolting out of bed and throwing on clothes Sam made her way outside where the noise was coming from. Each girl was holding their item that they had made arrangements to get. Every single girl either help some sort of make up case or something else girly.

Jake came out to see all of the girls most important items and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He had the look of disgust clearly written on his face. Trying not to laugh at the situation Sam turned her attention to the street and frowned when she say no trailer bringing in her important item or in her case horse.

"That is all very nice girls." Jake told them carefully not really sure what to make of the situation.

Every girl smiled brightly and explained to him why it was their most important item.

'He must be bored.' Sam thought knowing that she would want to poke her own eyes out if some girl was explaining why her lip gloss was that important.

"That is great really it is but there is one girl here that doesn't have anything with her. Where is you important item?" Jake asked Sam trying to get away from the insanely over girly girls.

"It hasn't arrived yet. I think it is because it is so much bigger than everyone else's." Sam told Jake almost happy that he had noticed that hers hadn't showed up yet.

"I'm sure it will be here soon. I would hate to say this but what would happen if it somehow got lost? Could I buy you another one of whatever it is if it got lost?" Jake asked Sam having no idea how insulting his question seemed to her.

"Of course I would be upset if they lost my little guy! You could never buy anything like him! If you have lost him I won't hesitate to hurt you." Sam cried out in anger. The thought of losing Tempest made her sad but if it was this guys fault she would be furious.

"Okay relax I'm sure your item will be here soon." As soon as the words left Jake's mouth a truck pulled into the drive way leading a trailer.

"That better be him." Sam told Jake walking away from him and to the trailer.

As soon as the truck stopped Sam was there opening the door to the trailer. As soon as she did she saw Tempest. Leading him out of the trailer quickly she turned to him and hugged his neck laughing when he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

"This is your item?" Jake asked shocked and somewhat relieved.

"Yep everyone this is Tempest. He has been mine since he was born. I've been training him. This little guy has my heart filled with joy every time I saw him." Sam told the group.

"Well I better go get him settled in the barn." Sam said leading Tempest to the barn. When Sam walked away she felt like she was floating on air. Finally, the picture seemed right with Tempest and somehow Sam thought that Jake might have been part of that picture too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you liked that chapter. Leave a review can't wait to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading! This was a fill in for what is about to happen!<strong>


	11. Riding With Jake

**Hey guys! First off I wanted to say Ashley VK I'm sorry about your loss of your uncle too. It is really hard to lose somebody that you love a lot. **

**I just had to say I broke 100 reviews! That made my day way more amazing then it really was. Also, thank you for all correcting my mistake about Tempest. I'm glad that you all told me! By the way I love all the reviews that I have gotten. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**This has nothing to do with the story but if any of you have any pranks that could be played outside I would love to hear them. I'm in a prank war with this guy. That I was currently winning until a week and a half ago. The only time I see him is when we play tennis so the pranks would have to be outside... **

* * *

><p>There was a stall ready for Tempest when Sam brought her into the stable. After brushing Tempest and making sure that her stall was in good shape Sam put her in it promising to stop in later today.<p>

Walking to the front porch where everyone was Sam heard Jake explaining that today was a free day meaning they could do whatever they wanted to and no filming would take place today. Everyone seemed to like the idea and all the girls rushed to their bedrooms leaving Sam standing there with Jake.

"What are you going to do on your day off?" Jake asked Sam hoping that it was something fun that he could join in on.

"I was going to work with Tempest. Before I left she would try to buck when we changed from a walk to a trot." Sam told Jake already walking towards the stables.

"Can I watch?" Jake asked walking with Sam silently laughing at her trying to walk faster than he was but with her being short it wasn't possible.

"Sure go by the pasture while I tack her up." Jake did as Sam told and Sam quickly tacked up Tempest.

Sam led her to the pasture where she mounted Tempest and she felt as she was back home again.

Making Tempest walk for a bit to stretch her legs Sam was nervous on what Tempest would do. Then she reminded herself that horses will take advantage of you being nervous so she quickly thought on the positive side. When it was time Sam gently squeezed her boots against Tempest's side which made Tempest go into a trot. In disbelief that Tempest gave her no trouble at all she tried again and a again. Tempest did not buck one single time.

"My dad must have trained her while I was away." Sam explained to Jake who nodded and for the first time Sam noticed that Jake was also on a horse.

"This is Witch. I thought that since Tempest is being good we can gallop around." Jake told Sam who nodded her head saying yes.

They took off at a gallop and Sam noticed how fast Witch was right away. With Jake winning the race Sam took her time in letting her eyes roll over him. He rode a horse perfectly, it was almost like they were one. He was tall with muscle in all the right places. Remembering the way his eyes shined and his smile made Sam's knees go weak. Thinking about him put her in la-la land and Tempest noticed.

Tempest started bucking and Sam grabbed onto the horn trying to steady herself. She heard Jake yell something to her but she was so focused on getting Tempest to stop that she couldn't make out what he was saying.

After about a minute Sam finally gained control from Tempest and stopped the bucking. She turned to look at Jake and was surprised at how close he was on Witch.

"You okay?" Jake asked knowing that if he said anything else Sam would just be more embarrassed.

"Fine. I think Tempest is okay too." Sam replied not looking at Jake trying to cover up the embarrassment that she felt.

Truth was that she thought Jake would think of her as an awful horse rider but what Jake really thought about her was that she looked like a true horsewoman when Tempest was bucking.

"Let's ride home." Jake told Sam who nodded her head not wanting to look him in the eyes just yet.

Both of them started their horses off at a walk and Sam was just about to move into a trot when Jake shook his head.

"No stay at a walk I like it this way." Sam blushed but was confused at why he said that until Jake reached out and took her hand in his. Sam squealed on the inside at a little girl. It was really happening they were riding horses side by side and holding hands and Sam couldn't be any more thrilled. Sam blushed at the way her whole body tingled just from hand holding.

They held hands the whole way home until they had to dismount their horses.

"That was fun." Jake told Sam before leading Witch to the barn making Sam blush even harder than she already was.

"Yeah it was very fun." Sam whispered knowing that Jake couldn't hear her since he was already cooling Witch down.

What both of them didn't realize was that there was a window open in the house where Lucy was watching them ride in holding hands and she couldn't be more annoyed.

"Just you wait Samantha." Lucy said just before she closed her window.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kind of an important fill in chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!<strong>


	12. Getting Ready

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the comments and Guest I loved the word play you used for goodness Sake. It made me laugh. haha**

* * *

><p>Today was the big day in the Bachelor. Sam knew by the screaming girls that today would be the day where four girls got cut leaving only four left.<p>

Glancing at the clock Sam realized that the ceremony started in ten minutes. Grudgingly getting out of bed Sam threw on a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear downstairs.

Sam made it to the ceremony just in time. The camera men were already there making sure they didn't miss any good drama.

Jake came out and that is when the girls looked down to make sure their outfits were perfect which caused Sam to roll her eyes.

"Hello as you know four girls have to go today. If your name is not called that means you are going home." Jake explained to all of the girls who looked intense except for Sam who was playing it cool.

"Jen Royal you are safe. Rachel you are safe. Lucy you are safe." Jake paused after those three names and Sam knew she was going home.

"The last person I am going to keep is Sam." Jake said smiling his tomcat smile at Sam who looked shocked.

"Paige, Caroline, Katie, and Audrey I'm sorry but there was nothing there." Jake told them awkwardly hugging them bye not sure how to react with all of them crying.

After they left the room Jake turned to the four remaining girls.

"The producers said I had to cut you guys in half so I had to send them home today. Anyway congrats you guys are remaining. Tonight we have a group date planned. A picnic in the park but there is a twist. It is a glamour picnic. You all have stylists waiting at your rooms to dress you up. I want everyone out of their comfort zone tonight including me. You each will take a limo there and I will be waiting there for you. You have three hours to start getting ready." Jake said leaving quickly after the speech.

Sam quickly went to her room all prepared to take a nap with the three hours but Sam got a rude awakening at the sight of a little lady by her door.

"May I help you?" Sam asked thinking the lady was lost in this huge house.

"Are you Samantha?" The lady asked smiling at Sam.

"Yeah but call me Sam. Now who are you?" Sam asked wanting this lady to move so she could go back to bed.

"I'm Monica your designer and makeup artist for this picnic." Monica told Sam whose jaw was open in shock.

"Um. Wow... I thought he was kidding about that but I guess that's nice." Sam finally chocked out still in shock that this was real.

"Samantha open your room door we have a lot of work to be done if you are going to beat those girls." Monica said with so much power that Sam quickly opened her door letting Monica bring in a clothes rack and a makeup bag in.

"Go take a shower Samantha." Monica told Sam laying some dresses out.

Sam did as told figuring it would be easier to do as Monica said then to fight.

Ten minutes later Sam got out of the shower and put on a robe walking out to see Monica there.

"Good you're here. I have three dresses for you to try on. Now go do it." Monica shoved the dresses at Sam who went in the bathroom and changed.

The first dress was a purple one that Monica quickly turned down as soon as Sam stepped out of the dressing room. Next was a yellow dress that made Sam feel like big bird. The last dress was a beautiful color of light green that showed of Sam's hair and eyes. The dress was strapless and came to a little above Sam's knee.

"That is the one!" Monica stated leaving no room for argument.

"Now take it off an put your robe back on and let's do makeup." Sam obeyed sitting in a chair with Monica standing over here.

"I know what I need to do so close your eyes and don't open them until I say to." Monica said and Sam closed her eyes.

After about an hour of feeling her hair getting fixed and her face getting makeup put on it Sam was sick of it.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sam asked feeling cranky.

"Yes I just finished."

Sam quickly opened her eyes and gasped. Her hair was wavy and her eyes looked amazing. She had never seen herself so perfect before.

"Now put the dress on." Monica said to Sam handing her the dress.

Being very careful Sam slipped on the dress. After she came out of the bathroom Monica sighed and nodded her head.

"Wow am I good or what! Here is the clutch that matches the dress and the high heels. Good luck tonight." Monica said to Sam picking up all of her stuff and walking out of the door.

Sam turned to see a huge pair of heels. Putting them on she felt good but as soon as she took her first step she almost fell over. Sam looked at the clock and saw that her limo should be here. Sam quickly made her way downstairs trying not to do a face plant on the stairs.

As soon as Sam saw a limo with her name on it she got inside.

The limo took off and Sam was nervous wondering what Jake would think of this change. She hoped he liked it. The limo came to a stop and Sam couldn't believe that they were there already.

"You are here Miss. Samantha." The limo driver said opening the door.

Sam stepped out and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review. <strong>


	13. The Picnic

**Hey guys new chapter! Since school is starting and with tennis season it has been even harder to write. Anyway, as always thank you for the reviews! I wanted to also say thank you to Emily for the nice review And in case you were wondering my dog is completely fine now. No more seizures thank goodness. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jake stood there in a suit surrounded by roses and a picnic. Sam carefully made her way over to him in her heels hoping she wouldn't trip.<p>

"Hey Sam you look amazing." Jake said trying to hide his smile. His smile that made Sam's heart beat out of her chest.

"So do you. This looks great here too. Are any of the other girls here yet?" Sam asked secretly hoping that they weren't.

"Nope you are the first one here." Jake told Sam who smiled happily.

"Are we just having the picnic or is there something else?" Sam asked noticing all the cameras hooked up in the trees.

"Well there's a survey going around tonight with important questions to me on it. You don't have to write anything. That log with the white blanket is where I will ask you the questions." Jake told Sam pointing to a big tree log that had a nice white blanket on it.

"Okay that's good." Sam said unsure of what to say after that.

"Yeah tomorrow I have to let one more girl go so tonight the questions are going to help me make that decision. Since you were here first you get to go first with the questions after we eat." Jake said to Sam with his tomcat smile on his face.

Sam was just about to reply when three limos pulled up and there girls came rushing out. As much as Sam hated to admit it they all looked amazing.

"Now that you are all here let's eat." Jake said after he had greeted them all.

Sam quickly filled her plate with fried chicken and corn but all of the other girls just took fruit.

Sam ate in complete silence while the other three girls kept talking to Jake never giving him the chance to respond before they talked again.

A half hour later everyone was done with their food and Jake pointed to the log.

"Sam come with me." Jake said taking Sam's hand in his much larger hand.

"Have a seat." Jake instructed also sitting down.

"Now be completely honest with these questions. As you know I come from a big family do I was wondering how many kids of mine would you be willing to have?" Jake asked looking right at Sam. Sam swore she saw him blush at the question.

'A millions for you' Sam thought in her head.

"Jake honestly I would have as many as you wanted. If you wanted to break the largest family in the world record I would do it." Sam told him honestly feeling embarrassed after she admitted that.

Jake was shocked but quickly turned Sam's face toward him and put his lips in hers. At first Sam was shocked but then started kissing Jake back.

Only when Sam needed air Jake pulled back.

"Wow." Jake whispered do glad that he did that.

"Wow is right." Sam said thinking about all the sparks that flew when they kissed.

"Next question. Would you mind being a ranchers wife?" Jake asked still thinking about the kiss.

"Nope I would love it." Sam replied telling the truth.

"Would you follow me anywhere?"

"Yes Jake I would. I trust you so I would." Sam told him smiling.

"Last question could you live in a small town the rest of your life and be okay with it?"

"Yes I love small towns." Sam said and Jake nodded his head.

"Okay thank you Sam. Could you please send Lucy over here?" Sam nodded her head and went to get Lucy.

Sam sat on the picnic blanket while everyone else got interviewed. She tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy when she heard them laughing.

Finally they were all done interviewing and Jake came back to the picnic area.

"Thank you all for tonight. You all look very beautiful. Go back to the ranch and get a good night's sleep. In the morning I will announce who goes home. Your limos are here." Jake told the girls who all waved and smiled at him except Sam who just nodded her head bye and climbed in the limo.

'She is quite the character.' Jake thought smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys!<strong>


End file.
